Doctor Hayes (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Alice Hayes (daughter, deceased); Gene Hayes (adopted son/son-in-law, deceased); "Alice Hayes" (creation/daughter's clone); Molly Hayes (granddaughter); Rufus (pet); Mr. Twinkles (pet, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hollywood Hills, Los Angeles, California | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Geneticist | Education = Doctorate | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Rainbow Rowell; Kris Anka | First = Runaways Vol 5 1 | Death = | Overview = Dr. Hayes is a rogue geneticist and the grandmother of Molly Hayes. | HistoryText = Origin Living in the Hollywood Hills, Dr. Hayes raised her daughter, Alice, and her adoptive son, Gene, a young runaway. Beginning at an early age, Dr. Hayes began to repeatedly experiment with Alice and Gene's genetic make-up to create X-Genes and eventually granted both of them identical telepathic abilities. explaining her parents' upbringing.]] Eventually, Alice and Gene were married. Sometime after their marriage, the couple was summoned by the Gibborim to be a part of the criminal organization called the Pride. Dr. Hayes strenuously objected to their participation in the Pride, and the couple's continued activity with the Pride seemed to cause a rift between them and Dr. Hayes. Runaways After discovering their parents' criminal activity, their children ran away. When the Pride died, the Runaways were briefly put into foster care and Molly Hayes was placed at an X-Corporation facility until they ran away again. After several adventures, the Runaways began to grow apart. Following Nico Minoru and Victor Mancha leaving the team, Molly and Klara were again taken into foster care by the state; Molly was ultimately placed with her grandmother. Molly thrived while living with her grandmother. Although she was aware of some of her grandmother's unsavory genetic experimentations, she believed that she would be safe with her. While Molly was living with her, her grandmother began to make a clone of her daughter. and Gert with her army of telepathic cats.]] After Chase Stein and Nico Minoru rescued Gertrude Yorkes, the trio along with Old Lace and Victor Mancha's disembodied head visited Molly at her grandmother's home to "rescue" her. Finding things to be seemingly normal, a depressed Gert opted to stay with Molly and Dr. Hayes. Immediately, Dr. Hayes began to run experiments on Gert, much to the dismay of Molly. Molly planned for them to run away, but they were stopped by Dr. Hayes and her telepathic cat army; however, the pair was saved by the intervention of the other Runaways. After defeating Dr. Hayes, Old Lace ate most of her telepathic cat army and the Runaways called the Avengers to arrest Dr. Hayes and the Alice clone. | Powers = .]] Dr. Hayes appeared to have some mental control over her army of telepathic cats and the clone of her daughter. | Abilities = Dr. Hayes is a master geneticist capable of manipulating DNA to create telepathic mutant abilities and of cloning humans. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Dr. Hayes requires corrective lens. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Dr. Hayes loves cats and frequently took in strays. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Doctors Category:Mind Control Category:Cloners